


Not What I Wanted

by Ziz



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Lalli is the viewpoint, M/M, Other main cast (mentioned), ends a bit crack, really really short, starts a bit dark, the whole thing with Tuuri is referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziz/pseuds/Ziz
Summary: Emil is dragging Lalli to the meetup place with the ship.  This is a response to a challenge to deliver made in the comments.  Shippers see all.





	Not What I Wanted

This isn't what I wanted. I thought this whole project was a joke. I didn't expect to be stuck off in the Silent World with Tuuri and three strangers. I didn't want to deal with people. I especially didn't want to have feelings for one of them.

This isn't what I wanted. I wanted more space, even from Tuuri. Now she's gone, because a troll followed us from an area that I was supposed to have scouted out. I failed.

This isn't what I wanted. I wanted to stay away for a while with Tuuri, and now we've been separated from the group. We might be able to make it back, if I lead us the right way. I don't know.

This isn't what I wanted. Now that I can talk to Emil, I don't have the same excuse not to try. I'm not sure I know what I want to say. I'm not sure what I want him to say.

This isn't what I wanted. I wanted an excuse to not talk about my feelings, and to not have to be dragged around anymore. We had to escape another troll on the outskirts of a settlement. Now he's carrying me over his shoulder, and I can't do anything but give directions for a while.

This isn't what I wanted. It's not what I meant when I said I wanted to ride him.

**Author's Note:**

> How could I (as the author) not use that pun?


End file.
